Kanji Kōshyigaki (Earth-616)/Abilities
'Abilities' Piloting Skills & Knightmare Engineering Kanji was considered as one of the best Knightmare Pilots between the Knights of the Round next to Suzaku. Kanji is known for his unique way of piloting his Knightmare. In which his Knightmare's build is very unique from the inside as he is the one who engineered the software of his Knightmare, while his brother Dante engineered the hardware and the database for the Knightmare. As seen from the way he is capable when using his Knightmares, the Knightmare is seen to move even quicker than other next gen Knightmare Frames, as he uses his senses by using a sensor by his pulse for his knightmare to move. It is also known that Kanji himself built his first knightmare, Cassius Shock W.A.V.E., in which he used a stolen blueprint of the F.L.E.I.J.A to create the arm canon and nuclear missile, which he created as a child, being apart of the Jikeidan Stray Dogs. This was later put Under Maintenance as it was very slow on movement and was bugged, in which the Key was soon given to Milly Ashford as a sacred gift. Battle Prowess Kanji is known for his way of physical combat as he uses his agility and his body movements to defeat his enemy. Kanji was first trained by his own father, as his father is known for his background as a soldier and a knight and Sayoko, who met him as a kid bruised up from training and soon trained him,.in which he learned how to use his speed and agility as a weapon. Basing from his abilities in fighting, he is seen defeating 5 students on an encounter at a school, who were ruining Suzaku as they consider him as an Eleven and him being responsible on Prince Clovis' death. He is even more dangerous when using his sword or a gun, as he is able to use both to his advantage, even being able to vend bullets using his speed and quick movements for them to hit a certain target at a given angle. With his sword, Kanji is known for his outstanding abilities with a sword, as he uses it either by moving or dodging defensively, turning it offensively by the way he analyzes and study his enemy. Critical Intelligence Kanji doesn't show his intelligence that often, as he only uses it for the right time. Lelouch also considered Kanji to be better at chess than him but doesn't want to as he only uses his ability to think for a better purpose. His intelligence can be desplayed on how he plan his missions as a Knight of the Round, as he is known for being able to plan ahead of time and being able to predict the possible events on the particular mission, which is displayed when he intended for retreat when Suzaku was fighting Tohdoh. This is also displayed when he managed to escape on faking his death and being able to communicate with the Black Knights without being spotted or noticed by Britannians, including when helping the Black Knights on their missions via communication or detecting close Enemy Knightmares, seen when he is helping Sayoko track and get away from the other students at Cupid Day even when he is on Route with his responsibilities as Kallen's guard and even for personal things such as when he managed to sneak in a communicator inside the dress Kallen was wearing. Category:The Batman Who Laughs